Christie
by Foley Artist
Summary: While in Florida Kim and Ron get tickets to a theme park's Halloween event. This theme park was also a place of employement for a girl named Christie Road, who uses her hypnosis talents to get revenge on the park owners
1. Default Chapter

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: Aerial view of a Florida amusement park- Universe of Escapade)  
  
(Cut to the park- it's your basic theme park (although one major difference is the presence of a large lake, around which the park is focused; also, since it's October, the place is decked out in all sort of Halloween stuff. Cobwebs hang from the corners of ceilings, there are skeletons strewn at occasional parts of the park, and some small structures that will appear to be more ominous when night falls)  
  
(Camera pans over to the small ordering station of a food building. Behind the counter stands a girl, CHRISTIE ROAD. She is about the same age as KIM and RON and very attractive. She wears a black tank top, a dark-blue jeans and shoulder-length brown hair; she is reading a book that is hidden under the counter. With her free hand, she fingers a gold watch that hangs from her pocket)  
  
(A GUY approaches the booth)  
  
GUY: Are you hurt?  
  
CHRISTIE: What?  
  
GUY: You obviously fell from Heaven, it must have hurt when you hit the ground.  
  
CHRISTIE: Whatever. What do you want- food wise?  
  
GUY: Whatever takes the longest. I just want to gaze into your eyes for a while.  
  
CHRISTIE: (Annoyed) In that case you'll want to order the triple burger.  
  
GUY: How long will that take?  
  
CHRISTIE: This long.  
  
(CHRISTIE whips out the watch and holds it in front of the GUY'S face. He goes into a trance)  
  
CHRISTIE: Now listen to me, Cassa-no-way. I don't need you hitting on me, okay? I don't appreciate it and, to be perfectly blunt, you're bad at it. Why don't you go jump in the lake?  
  
(The GUY turns, walks over to the lake and jumps into it)  
  
GUY: What the?  
  
(The GUY climbs out of the lake and walks off. CHRISTIE chuckles to herself)  
  
VOICE: (OC) Very entertaining.  
  
(CHRISTIE freezes. She turns around to see her very annoyed SUPERVISOR standing behind her)  
  
CHRISTIE: Oh. Hi.  
  
SUPERVISOR: Don't "hi" me. If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times- no hypnosis!  
  
CHRISTIE: Come on, that guy was a jerk.  
  
SUPERVISOR: That's no excuse- you've done it 42 times this month alone!  
  
CHRISTIE: So?  
  
SUPERVISOR: So- you've pushed your luck!  
  
CHRISTIE: What're you gonna do? I'm not afraid of a pay cut. Go ahead, do your worst.  
  
(Cut to the exterior of the park. CHRISTIE is thrown out of the park and lands on her butt. She gets up and turns to face the entrance)  
  
CHRISTIE: You can't fire me! All I did was hypnotize a few people! Is that so wrong? (Beat) Don't answer that! Oh, you're gonna pay! I'll get you! I'll get you all!  
  
(CHRISTIE storms off. A pause. She walks back into frame)  
  
CHRISTIE: Can I have my book back?  
  
(Her book is thrown from OC and hits her in the face. It falls into her arms)  
  
CHRISTIE: Thank you.  
  
(CHRISTIE walks off) 


	2. One to Nun Cucks

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: Tampa Skyline- just before dusk)  
  
(Cut to the roof of a building. A NINJA runs out of the rooftop door. He turns around and takes out a small device. He holds it up to the door knob- it melts. The NINJA turns and runs. He runs to the edge of the building and leaps. He flies through the air and lands steadily on the roof of another building. He runs to the roof door and opens it- revealing KIM)  
  
KIM: You didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily, did you?  
  
(The NINJA leaps backwards and takes a stance- ready to fight. KIM steps onto the roof and takes a similar stance. The NINJA lunges towards KIM. KIM steps aside and the NINJA hits the ground, but gets right back up. He takes out several throwing stars from his belt and throws them. KIM ducks and they strike the wall behind her. KIM leaps up and kicks the NINJA, he falls to the ground and immediately springs to his feet. He reaches into a back sheath and produces a long samurai sword. He holds it menacingly. He knows how to use it. He and KIM circle each other. The NINJA reaches the door KIM came out of and stands, ready to attack. He holds the sword, ready to make his attack, when suddenly the door swings open, flattening him against a wall. The sword falls out of his hand and falls to the ground with a loud clatter. RON stands in the doorway, holding a basket of nachos. RUFUS sits in the basket, chowing down)  
  
RON: (Out of breath) Sorry. KP. lots. of stairs. So, where's the ninja?  
  
KIM: Look behind the door.  
  
(RON pulls back the door. The unconscious NINJA falls to the ground)  
  
RON: Oh.  
  
(Dissolve to a short while later. The NINJA is loaded into a police car. KIM and RON stand with a MUSEUM CURATOR)  
  
MUSEUM CURATOR: I can't thank you enough for recovering that ancient pair of Ming Dynasty nun chucks, Ms Possible.  
  
KIM: Oh, it was no big.  
  
RON: Yeah, we've taken on ninjas before. (Beat) Well, she's taken on ninjas before. I've sort of, you know, been the distraction. or hostage.  
  
MUSEUM CURATOR: No, I have to do something. Here-  
  
(MUSEUM CURATOR reaches into his pocket and takes out two tickets)  
  
MUSEUM CURATOR: The Museum is co-sponsoring an event at one of the local theme parks.  
  
(RON takes the tickets)  
  
RON: (Reads) "Halloween Night of Terror and Other Really, Really Scary Stuff." (To KIM) Sounds like fun.  
  
KIM: Come on, Ron, we've got better things to do than trick-or-treat in some amusement park.  
  
RON: On Halloween? Come on, Kim, we've already caught one bad guy, let's have a little bit of fun! Besides, this'll make up for last Halloween.  
  
KIM: Right. Last Halloween. How could I forget. (Beat) By the way, how did that go- with the insomniac crowd?  
  
RON: Great- got a pizza from one guy.  
  
KIM: A pizza?  
  
RON: They get more creative late at night.  
  
KIM: I see.  
  
RON: Of course, the more creative they get the sooner you have to eat the food. You ever try walking door to door while eating a pizza pie? It isn't easy. (Beat) So, what'dya say, KP?  
  
KIM: Fine.  
  
RON/RUFUS: Boo-ya!  
  
(They start to walk off)  
  
RON: So, we gonna dress up?  
  
KIM: For a theme park? I don't think so.  
  
RON: Come on, KP! It's Halloween!  
  
KIM: Whatever. 


	3. Enter the Nightmare

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: Tampa Multiplex)  
  
(A large marquee at the entrance to the theatre reads, "HORROR CLASSICS- ALL DAY")  
  
(Cut to the interior. CHRISTIE sits in one of the seats, eating a bag of popcorn. She looks rather ticked off. An old zombie movie plays on the screen. The GIRL sitting directly behind CHRISITE is talking on a cell phone)  
  
CHRISTIE: Fired. They can't fire me. I can't believe they fired me.  
  
GIRL: I know, so he was totally like, yeah, it's over. And she was like, fine! And he was like-  
  
CHRISTIE: Hey, you wanna pipe down?  
  
GIRL: (To phone) Excuse me. (To CHRISTIE) Do you mind? It's long distance.  
  
CHRISTIE: Do you mind? It's a movie theatre and I'm trying to watch the movie.  
  
(The GIRL shrugs and goes right back to talking)  
  
GIRL: Sorry, Mel, there's this rude girl in front of me who wants me to be quiet. (Beat) The same thing happened to you last week? Wow, what a coincidence! Where? (Beat) School of Rock? Oh, yeah, I remember that. I can't believe that the band didn't-  
  
CHRISTIE: Hey, I want to see that!  
  
GIRL: Sor-ry. Might I remind you, long distance.  
  
CHRISTIE: Look, do it one more time and I'll make you shut up.  
  
GIRL: Whatever.  
  
(A pause. The GIRL listens to her phone for a little bit, being very quiet. It looks like everything might turn out peacefully when-)  
  
GIRL: She didn't!!!! Oh my-  
  
CHRISTIE: That's it!  
  
(CHRISTIE turns around and holds her watch in front of the GIRL'S face. The GIRL looks at it and goes into a trance)  
  
CHRISTIE: Turn your cell phone off!  
  
(The GIRL does as she is instructed)  
  
CHRISTIE: Good. Now be quiet for the rest of the movie.  
  
(CHRISTIE turns around again. The GIRL behind her doesn't make a peep. CHRISTIE enjoys the silence and watches the movie for a moment- then is struck by an idea)  
  
CHRISTIE: Hmmm. I wonder.  
  
(CHRISTIE turns to face the GIRL)  
  
CHRISTIE: Empty your pockets.  
  
(The GIRL empties her pockets and some change falls to the floor with light clangs)  
  
CHRISTIE: Okay, now walk up and down the aisle.  
  
(The GIRL walks up and down the aisle)  
  
CHRISTIE: Do a handstand.  
  
(The GIRL does a handstand. CHRISTIE observes all this and a cruel smile forms on her lips)  
  
CHRISTIE: (To herself) What a plan. Universe of Escape here I come! 


	4. Handstamp To Terror

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: Entrance to Universe of Escapade)  
  
(A long line of teens wait to get in- all in costumes of a varying nature. KIM and RON [in their mission clothes] stand at the end of the line- costume-less)  
  
RON: See? We're the only ones without costumes!  
  
(RUFUS pokes his head out of RON'S pocket)  
  
RUFUS: Ugh! No costume!  
  
KIM: Amp down, Ron, we'll think of something.  
  
(KIM looks around and sees a kid in front of her dressed as a PIRATE. She taps him on the shoulder)  
  
KIM: Hi, excuse me? Could I borrow that eye-patch?  
  
PIRATE: Um. sure.  
  
(The PIRATE takes off his eye-patch and hands it to KIM)  
  
KIM: Thanks.  
  
(KIM turns to RON and snaps the eye-patch onto his head)  
  
RON: Ow!  
  
KIM: There- now you have a costume.  
  
RON: An eye-patch?  
  
KIM: Tell people you're some sort of super-villain.  
  
RON: (Thinks it over) Gravy! How about you?  
  
KIM: I'm not into the whole dressing up thing.  
  
RON: But that's the whole point of Halloween, KP! Dress up, walk door to door and eat candy until you're sick!  
  
RUFUS: Yeah!  
  
KIM: Why do I get the feeling that you've taken this holiday to a whole new level?  
  
(Camera pans away from KIM and RON down the line. At the admissions area in the shadows, dressed in an outfit similar to what REN wore in "A Very Scary Story" is CHRISTIE. She swings her gold watch back and forth aimlessly, observing the long line of kids with a rather sinister grin on her face)  
  
CHRISTIE: Perfect.  
  
(CHRISTIE spins her watch with gleams in the soft light) 


	5. The Road Less Traveled

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: The Theme Park)  
  
(The costumed teens walk around the park, going to and from rides. KIM looks slightly bored, but RON and RUFUS look like kids in a candy store)  
  
RON: Isn't this great, KP?  
  
KIM: I guess so.  
  
RON: What do you mean you guess so? This is perfect! The only people here are people who bought tickets to the event- you know what that means, right? Significantly smaller lines!  
  
RUFUS: Oh yeah!  
  
KIM: Riiiiight. You realize I could be doing something meaningful right now?  
  
RON: But this is meaningful. We're gonna get scared out of our wits!  
  
KIM: Like I said.  
  
(A kid dressed like a VAMPIRE runs past them, screaming bloody murder)  
  
VAMPIRE: Aaaaaaaaaargh! Zombie!  
  
(One of the park ZOMBIES runs after him, carrying a chain saw)  
  
RON: See?!  
  
KIM: All too plainly.  
  
RON: Rufus and I are going over to Comic Book Isle. Want to come with?  
  
KIM: Thanks, but no thanks. I'm going to find something intelligent to do.  
  
RON: At a theme park?  
  
KIM: Good point. I'll figure out something. Catch you later.  
  
RON: Okay.  
  
(KIM and RON walk off in opposite directions. KIM passes a small food stand, the ATTENDENT is dressed as some sort of un-dead person and looks extremely bored, reading a magazine. CHRISTIE walks up to the stand. The ATTENDENT doesn't even turn his head)  
  
ATTENDENT: (Half-heatedly) Boo.  
  
CHRISTIE: I'm touched by your enthusiasm.  
  
ATTENDENT: Whatever. Whatcha want?  
  
CHRISTIE: I want to make sure that my watch is working, can you take a look at it)  
  
(CHRISTIE takes out her watch and dangles it in front of the ATTENDENT'S face. He turns to look at it)  
  
ATTENDENT: Yeah, it's- (Goes into a trance)  
  
CHRISTIE: Now listen to me- you will leave your post and go to the under- construction Daredevil ride. Wait for me there.  
  
ATTENDENT: Yes, mistress.  
  
(The ATTENDENT walks out of the booth and OC. CHRISTIE grins)  
  
(Cut to RON- he walks down a street made up to look like a street right out of the pages of Marvel Comics)  
  
RON: Cool, isn't it, Rufus?  
  
RUFUS: Uh huh!  
  
RON: Okay, you know the game plan, right? Get candy. Get as much as we can; and don't let anything distract us- (Sees something OC) Oh my gosh! A comic book shop!!  
  
(RON dashes OC in the direction of a small building devoted to the selling of comic books. Camera pans a little ways over to the end of a long line for a ride. CHRISTIE walks up to the last kid in line, who is dressed as a SPY)  
  
CHRISTIE: Long wait, huh?  
  
SPY: Tell me about it. I've lost track. (Beat, to himself) How long have I been on line?  
  
CHRISTIE: Here, use my watch.  
  
(CHRISTIE holds the watch up to the kid. He goes into a trance)  
  
CHRISTIE: Okay- leave this line and go to under-construction Daredevil ride. An attendant will let you in. Once you're there, wait for me. That clear?  
  
SPY: Yes, mistress.  
  
(The SPY walks off. CHRISTIE moves up to the next kid, dressed as BATMAN)  
  
CHRISTIE: Hey, do you know how long you've been waiting on line?  
  
BATMAN: Nah, I forgot my watch.  
  
CHRISTIE: Here, use mine.  
  
(CHRISTIE holds up her gleaming pocket watch) 


	6. A Man Divided

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: Another part of the park, Animated Adventure)  
  
(KIM walks over a small bridge that connects Comic Book Isle to Animated Adventure. On her way, she passes a kid dressed in a K-Mart KP Costume. KIM passes her at first, does a double take, then shrugs and keeps walking. She walks a little bit further when suddenly, a UNDEAD BUTCHER wielding a chain saw leaps in front of KIM. On instinct- she grabs the UNDEAD BUTCHER'S arm and flips him onto his back. She realizes it is a park worker)  
  
KIM: Oh! Sorry. Instinct.  
  
UNDEAD BUTCHER: Argh! My spine!  
  
(KIM, embarrassed, walks off, leaving the UNDEAD BUTCHER on his back)  
  
(Cut to the end of another long line somewhere at Animated Adventure. CHRISTIE stands behind the last person in line, dressed as SPIDERMAN, he is just walking away, freshly hypnotized. CHRISTIE moves up to the next person, a kid dressed as a COWGIRL)  
  
CHRISTIE: Hi, I'm with the park, and I'd like to know how long you've been waiting on line so far.  
  
COWGIRL: Well, I forgot my watch.  
  
CHRISTIE: No big, I brought one just in case.  
  
(Holds up watch)  
  
COWGIRL: Well, I got on at-  
  
(Goes into a trance)  
  
CHRISTIE: Okay, leave this line and go to the under-construction Daredevil ride. An attendant will let you in. Got it?  
  
COWGIRL: Yes, mistress.  
  
(The COWGIRL walks off)  
  
CHRISTIE: (To herself) I love when people listen to me!  
  
(CHRISTIE taps the kid in front of her (who is dressed as an ROCK MUSICIAN) on the shoulder)  
  
CHRISTIE: Excuse me, I'm with the park. Would you mind telling me how long you've been waiting on this line?  
  
(Cut to KIM. She is idling about, observing people. She watches at a dazed SPIDERMAN walks rigidly past her, his eyes out of focus. KIM surveys this curiously)  
  
KIM: Wonder what happened to him.  
  
(A moment later, a hypnotized COWGIRL walks in the same direction as SPIDERMAN did. KIM sees the same glazed-over look in her eyes)  
  
KIM: Okay, freaky.  
  
(KIM catches up with the COWGIRL)  
  
KIM: Hey, how are ya? I'm Kim Possible. Is-  
  
COWGIRL: Can't talk now. Must go to the under-construction Daredevil ride and wait.  
  
(COWGIRL walks off, leaving behind a very puzzled KIM)  
  
KIM: Daredevil? That ride hasn't been opened yet.  
  
(KIM takes the Kimmunicator out of her pocket)  
  
WADE: Hey, Kim, how's Florida?  
  
KIM: Warm. Nice change of pace. Listen, Wade, I need you to run a scan over the area.  
  
WADE: Okay. What are you looking for?  
  
KIM: Some sort of hypnosis signal or something. Maybe mind-controlling devices.  
  
WADE: Okay, give me a minute.  
  
(WADE types on his keyboard. A pause)  
  
WADE: Sorry, Kim, not picking up anything.  
  
KIM: Okay, thanks any way, Wade.  
  
(KIM turns the Kimmunicator off and pockets it)  
  
(Cut to the exterior of the Comic Book store. RON steps out of it, reading a comic book)  
  
RON: Okay, Rufus, I'm serious now, total focus. Got to keep our eye on the prize- candy in this case.  
  
RUFUS: Right!  
  
(RON walks down the street and walks right into CHRISTIE)  
  
RON: Oh, sorry.  
  
CHRISTIE: What where you're- (She sees RON and stops herself) No, it's okay. My fault.  
  
RON: Nice costume.  
  
CHRISTIE: Thanks. (Beat) What are you, by the way?  
  
RON: I don't know- probably some sort of super-villain.  
  
CHRISTIE: Probably?  
  
RON: This was kind of last minute. I usually plan my costume a long time in advance.  
  
CHRISTIE: Really?  
  
RON: Yeah, this year I was thinking about doing something with my girlfriend Jill, but, I'm kind of here so that didn't work out.  
  
(CHRISTIE appears to be a little angry by this news)  
  
CHRISTIE: Oh, you have a girlfriend?  
  
RON: Yeah, back in Middleton.  
  
CHRISTIE: Really.  
  
RON: Yeah. Hey, do you have the time?  
  
CHRISTIE: (Vexed) Yes, I do.  
  
(CHRISTIE pulls out her watch and holds it in front of RON'S face. He follows it with his one free eye)  
  
CHRISTIE: I hate to do this, I probably wouldn't have if you hadn't told me you had a girlfriend, but you kind of blew that for yourself, didn't you? Anyway, go to the under-construction Daredevil ride. An attendant will let you in. Wait there. Got it?  
  
RON: (In a trance) Yes, mistress.  
  
CHRISTIE: Good. (Beat) Really sorry, I liked you and would have let you off, but, you know, you have a girlfriend. Too bad.  
  
(CHRISTIE kisses RON on the cheek and walks off. RON stands there for a moment, not going anywhere. RUFUS pops out of RON'S pocket and looks at him. RUFUS crawls up RON and removes RON'S eye-patch. It's a rather odd image- one eye is normal, but the other has the glazed-over look to it)  
  
RON: (To RUFUS) Thanks, Rufus, we'd better (In trance) go to the under- construction Daredevil ride.  
  
(RON starts off in that direction, but stops himself)  
  
RON: No, gotta tell Kim.  
  
(RON starts off in the opposite direction and once again pauses)  
  
RON: (In trance) Mistress has orders. (Normal) But she's evil. (In trance) They are orders. (Normal) No.  
  
(RON struggles with himself as he walks off in search of KIM) 


	7. Two Sides of the Same Story

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: The bridge connecting Animated Adventure and Comic Book Isle. KIM is walking over the bridge and sees RON just ahead; RON appears to be having an argument with himself)  
  
RON: (Straining) Got. to tell. Kim. (In trance, straining) Must. go to. Daredevil ride. (Normal) Come on, dude! No one had even heard of Daredevil until that movie came out. (In trance) Not true, he had a large following. (Normal) Yeah, I'm sure.  
  
(KIM approaches him)  
  
KIM: Ron, I'm glad I found you-  
  
RON: Me too, KP. Something's going on. I think (In trance) don't tell others the plan. (Normal) Dude, cut it out! (In trance) Must go to Daredevil ride.  
  
KIM: Um, are you going to explain or continue with your adaptation of Gollum?  
  
RON: Very funny, KP. (Trance) No time for humor. Must go to Daredevil ride.  
  
KIM: Okay, that's the third time I've heard about the Daredevil ride. What's going on?  
  
RON: (In trance) Must report there and wait. (Normal) I don't know, KP. This girl came up to me, did something and now half of my wants to go to that ride. (In trance) Must go to under-construction Daredevil ride. (Normal) See?  
  
KIM: Okay, I'm gonna call Wade.  
  
(KIM takes her Kimmunicator out of her pocket)  
  
KIM: Wade, what do you know about hypnosis?  
  
WADE: Not much. I can look up whatever you need to know, though.  
  
KIM: Can you find out if partial hypnosis is possible?  
  
WADE: What'dya mean?  
  
KIM: Well, let's say Ron was hypnotized in one eye- would it be possible for him to be half-hypnotized?  
  
WADE: I've never heard of anything like that.  
  
(KIM holds the Kimmunicator towards RON)  
  
RON: (In trance) Must go to ride. (Normal) No- gotta stay with Kim! (In trance) Mistress ordered us. (Normal) What's all this "us" business. I don't want to go anywhere!  
  
(KIM faces the Kimmunicator back towards herself)  
  
WADE: That's weird.  
  
KIM: Any idea how to bring him out of it?  
  
WADE: Nope. I guess you'll have to take him to the Daredevil ride.  
  
KIM: Okay. I'll keep in touch.  
  
(KIM pockets the Kimmunicator)  
  
KIM: So, what's all this about going to the under-construction Daredevil ride?  
  
RON: Ask him. (In trance) Mistress ordered us to go to the under- construction Daredevil ride.  
  
KIM: But why?  
  
RON: (In trance) To await further instructions. (Normal) Please tell me you can snap me out of this, KP.  
  
KIM: Sorry, Ron, I'm not really sure what's going on. Tell you what, let's go to the under-construction ride and see what's going on. I have a feeling whatever it is isn't good.  
  
RON: (In trance) Fine by me. (Normal) Whatever. Think this "Mistress" person can snap me out of it?  
  
KIM: Maybe, but I doubt she's going to do anything to help us.  
  
(KIM and RON walk off) 


	8. Fighting Club

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: The entrance to an under-construction ride)  
  
(A hypnotized ATTENDANT stands at the entrance. A few other hypnotized KIDS approach him and he lets them in. KIM and RON walk up to him)  
  
RON: (In trance) Mistress has sent me. (Normal) I'm just tagging along.  
  
KIM: And I'm with him.  
  
ATTENDANT: (In trance) Go in.  
  
(KIM and RON walk past him and into the ride)  
  
(Cut to the interior, which is set up like a courtroom. KIM and RON jump over the little winding rails and go to the entrance to the ride part)  
  
(Cut to the entrance to the actual ride, which is full of hypnotized kids. KIM and RON appear and stand at the back of the group)  
  
RON: Wow, lots of people, KP. (In trance) Now we must wait.  
  
KIM: Won't be sorry to have you back to normal.  
  
RON: Since when have I ever been normal.  
  
KIM: You know what I meant.  
  
(At that moment, CHRISTIE appears before the group, standing on a catwalk)  
  
CHRISTIE: Yo, people.  
  
ALL EXCEPT KIM: (In trance) Yo.  
  
CHRISTIE: Phase one is complete. I've built up my little army, which really isn't that little. Now you're ready to hear my plan. We are going to overthrow those who run Universe of Escape! The people responsible for me being fired! Together, you're going to show 'em what happens when they fire Christie Road! You're going to show 'em that they don't get off that easily!  
  
RON: (To KIM) That's why she's doing this? Because she's tweaked at the park owners. (In trance) The park owners were wrong to fire her. (Normal) Look, I'm really getting tired of you!  
  
CHRISTIE: That's right! We're going to get rid of the people running this park- and no one can stop me!  
  
KIM: Wrong, Christie!  
  
(The crowd parts, exposing KIM and RON)  
  
CHRISTIE: And who are you?  
  
KIM: I'm Kim Possible- teen hero and the person who's going to stop you.  
  
CHRISTIE: Wait, wait, wait- how'd you find me? You're not hypnotized. How'd you know to come here?  
  
KIM: You didn't do a very good job of hypnotizing my friend here.  
  
RON: (In trance) I have failed you, mistress. (Normal) I didn't fail you. I don't even know who you are! I just bumped into you outside the comic book store!  
  
CHRISTIE: Yeah, you kind of ticked me off when you said you- (Beat) Wait, how are you able to talk normally? I hypnotized you.  
  
RON: I was wearing an eye-patch, I guess because you only hypnotized me in one eye I was only half-hypnotized.  
  
(Beat)  
  
CHRISTIE: That's quite possibly the dumbest thing I've ever heard of. I've been hypnotizing people for a good three years now and that's never happened before. Never.  
  
KIM: Well, there's a first time for everything. Like your first time in jail, which you'll be experiencing soon enough.  
  
CHRISTIE: What makes you think you can stop me?  
  
RON: You obviously don't know who you're dealing with. This is the Kim Possible. (In trance) Mistress will reign victorious. (Normal) By the way, can you snap me out of this?  
  
CHRISTIE: I'll do it if your precious girlfriend can beat me.  
  
KIM: I am not his girlfriend.  
  
CHRISITE: Doesn't matter- you won't beat me.  
  
(KIM does a flip and lands on the catwalk with surprising ease)  
  
KIM: Bring it.  
  
(CHRISTIE also takes a fighting stance)  
  
CHRISTIE: I will.  
  
(KIM delivers a few punches, which CHRISTIE is able to duck)  
  
CHRISTIE: Okay- wasn't expecting that. New plan.  
  
(CHRISTIE reaches for a pole holding up the catwalk and pulls out a pin. The catwalk lurches and KIM spills off)  
  
RON: Kim!  
  
(KIM grabs part of the catwalk and holds on. CHRISTIE managed to catch another part of the catwalk)  
  
KIM: You didn't really think this out, did you?  
  
CHRISTIE: Gimme a break, it's my first attempt at villainy!  
  
(KIM and CHRISTIE drop to the ground)  
  
CHRISTIE: Besides, I'm not really suited for fighting. (To hypnotized crowd) Before we over throw the people who run Universe of Escape- attack Kim Possible!  
  
(All turn to face KIM)  
  
KIM: Uh oh.  
  
(Several hypnotized KIDS go after KIM. RON hangs at the back, fighting with himself)  
  
RON: (In trance) Must attack Kim Possible. (Normal) No! Kim's my friend! Plus she owes me twenty bucks! (In trance) Mistress' orders. (Normal) No way, dude. You want Kim you'll have to go through me. (In trance) Fine.  
  
(RON grabs his left arm and flips himself onto his back. RON then grabs his leg and twists it, screaming out in pain after he does each)  
  
RON: Okay, this is stupid. (In trance) Ow. Tell me about it. How about we get something to eat. (Normal) What about Kim? (In trance) She'll be fine. (Normal) No, I really think we should help her. (In trance) Come on- I'm starving. (Normal) Let's help Kim first, then get something to eat. 'Kay? (In trance) Can we eat first, then help KIM?  
  
(Cut to KIM. She kicks away a kid dressed like MR. ORGANGE from Reservoir Dogs. She then ducks a punch from a kid dressed like FRANKENSTEIN and knocks him over. CHRISTIE observes all of this, sporting a mean smile, similar to BONNIE'S smile)  
  
CHRISTIE: Face it, Kim Possible, you've been beaten. There are only two ways to beat my army- have me call them off, which I'm not gonna do, or figure out what snaps them out of it, which I doubt you'll figure out.  
  
(KIM leaps into the air when a kid dressed as SPIDERMAN attempts to kick her feat out from under her. KIM whirls around to find the kid dressed as MR. ORGANGE holding a gun and pointing it right at her)  
  
CHRISTIE: Woah- someone at park security wasn't doing their job.  
  
(KIM grabs MR. ORANGE'S arm and flips him. When she does he pulls the trigger. It shoots a stream of water and hits the kid dressed as SPIDERMAN. He stands there, dazed for a moment, then shakes his head, coming out of it)  
  
SPIDERMAN: What the? Where am I?  
  
CHRISTIE: (Freaked) Uh oh.  
  
KIM: Water, eh?  
  
(KIM looks up at the ceiling, where she spies a sprinkler head. She jumps, uses a COWGIRL'S head as a launching point and grabs hold of another catwalk. She rushes over to the sprinkler head and takes out her small lightsaber-like laser knife. She holds it up to the sprinkler head, which detects the heat and sets off the water system. Water bursts from all the sprinkles heads, coming down in buckets. It hits the kids and they come out of it- all very confused)  
  
KIM: (To CHRISTIE) Never beat you, eh?  
  
CHRISTIE: You still have to catch me!  
  
(CHRISTIE turns and runs)  
  
(Cut to RON, still arguing with himself)  
  
RON: Okay, so you've got it. (In trance) We help Kim, then you buy food. (Normal) Right. Okay, let's go.  
  
(RON runs towards the next room and collides with the escaping CHRISTIE. They both fall to the ground. KIM appears behind her, holding the squirt gun used by MR. ORANGE. She sprays RON, and he sits, dazed for a moment, then comes out of it)  
  
RON: Thanks, KP.  
  
CHRISTIE: Of all the people in all the park, he had to walk into me. 


	9. Denoument

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: The entrance of the park. CHRISTIE sits in the back of a police car, which pulls away. KIM and RON stand next to the PARK ADMINISTRATOR)  
  
PARK ADMINISTRATOR: I can't express my gratitude, Ms Possible.  
  
KIM: So not the drama. It was nothing.  
  
PARK ADMINISTRATOR: But you saved the park. Tell you what, how about a free pair of tickets to next year's "Halloween Night of Terror and Other Really, Really Scary Stuff"?  
  
(KIM and RON give each other a look)  
  
(Cut to the police car, driving down the road)  
  
(Cut to the interior, the back of the car. CHRISTIE sits. She looks out and sees a small roadside restaurant)  
  
CHRISTIE: Hey, can we stop for a bite? I'm starving.  
  
COP: Sure, why not?  
  
(The police car pulls into the parking lot. The COP gets out and goes over to CHRISTIE'S window)  
  
COP: What do you want?  
  
(Suddenly, the COP goes into a trance. CHRISTIE holds up her watch from within the car)  
  
CHRISTIE: For one, you could let me out of here.  
  
(The COP obediently opens the door. CHRISTIE steps out)  
  
CHRISTIE: Great. How about taking the bracelets off?  
  
(The COP takes a set of keys off his belt and unlocks CHRISTIE'S handcuffs)  
  
CHRISTIE: You're a peach. Now, get back in the car.  
  
(The COP gets into the back seat. CHRISTIE closes the door)  
  
CHRISTIE: You've never heard of Christie Road.  
  
COP: (In trance) I have never heard of Christie Road.  
  
CHRISTIE: You stopped for a bite and locked yourself in your car.  
  
COP: (In trance) I stopped for a bite and locked myself in my car.  
  
CHRISTIE: Perfect. Well, I've got to be going. Have a nice evening.  
  
(CHRISTIE walks away from the squad car and down the road)  
  
CHRISTIE: (Singing) Staring out of my bedroom window,  
  
Watching the cars go by.  
  
(CHRISTIE hums the rest as she walks down the road and into the night)  
  
(Fade to black)  
  
The End. 


End file.
